Me la robaste
by simazame
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el orgullo y el odio son más grandes que el amor? Hinata sufre un calvario al lado de su esposo Sasuke, pero encontrará alguien que la ame y la valore. ItaHinaSasu lemmon muy fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA. (Lemon fuerte)**

Los personajes de la serie NARUTO no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto, la historia presentada a continuación a partir de estos personajes es creada sin fines de lucro.

Contiene escenas de sexo explícito, alto contenido de lenguaje soez y de violencia, no aptas para menores de edad ni personas de mente cerrada.

 **Parejas:** SasuHina, ItaHina, NaruHina

Universo alterno

Esta se supone que es una historia cruda y triste donde nuestra protagonista Hinata sufre a causa de un matrimonio por conveniencia donde Sasuke es el villano, un tipo frío y cruel que le hace la vida un infierno a Hinata por el simple hecho de ser una mujer y de que se empieza a enamorar de ella, pero no cuenta con un pequeño detalle, su hermano.

 **ME LA ROBASTE**

 ** _Capítulo 1 El inicio del infierno_**

 ** _****Sasuke****_**

Eres un cabrón y lo sabes, desde que llegaste al mundo arrebatando la vida de tu madre supiste que eso serías siempre. La vida se encargó de terminar de joderte, qué carajo ningún "la vida", el cabrón de tu padre lo hizo.

El demonio Uchiha ese eres tú, no tienes piedad de nada ni de nadie, tu cabeza está tan podrida y contaminada que no eres capaz de ver lo que tienes en frente, estás a punto de casarte (por conveniencia) con la mujer más hermosa que puedas haber visto en tu vida de miseria, ni siquiera notaste la dulce mirada de luna que te dedicaba llena de ilusiones, pero eso ¿te importa? No, ¿verdad? Sólo es una de esas tantas mujeres a las que odias, a las que tu propio padre te dijo que debías odiar, ¿por qué?, sencillo un Uchiha no se enamora, las mujeres no son para amar y respetar, son para parir a nuestros herederos y como un bonito adorno, la palabra amor no es nada para un Uchiha; y así creciste.

Viste la ceremonia terminar como en una tortuosa cámara lenta, la cara de tu hermano mayor reflejaba tristeza y preocupación te acercaste a él para preguntarle pero te evadió, se fue de la recepción sin avisar, creíste que eran asuntos que no eran de tu incumbencia.

.

.

.

.

Llegaste al hotel donde se supone que pasarías la noche de bodas con tu virginal pareja, tiraste con desdén el equipaje, la chica sonrojada se sentó en el futón que compartirían, suspiraste pesadamente pues sabías que debían consumar su unión, pero a pesar de ser un mal nacido no querías si quiera tocar un de sus cabellos, las mujeres no te atraían en lo absoluto, al menos de eso te convencías, ¿no es así Uchiha?

—Quítate la ropa, haremos esto rápido para que sea menos tortuoso— le ordenaste como si fuese uno de tus empleados, ella te miró con temor, se empezó a desvestir temblando y con algunos hilos de lágrimas por sus mejillas, le diste la espalda para empezar a deshacerte de tu ropa.

—Deja de llorar, esto es lo más normal del mundo, todas las parejas lo hacen y…— Sus balbuceos de indecisión te detuvieron.

— Es que yo… yo no he estado nunca con un hombre— ella se veía atormentada y confundida mientras seguía quitándose la ropa ante tu mirada, notaste el hermoso y largo cabello color azul oscuro que brillaba intensamente, esos ojitos plateados con toques lila similares a la luna enmarcados con espesas pestañas negras de los cuales brotaban amargas lágrimas.

— ¿Y esperas que yo crea que en esta época existe una mujer que llegue virgen al matrimonio? No me hagas reír, mejor deja de fingir, acuéstate y separa las piernas que no quiero ver más tu cara— le gritaste para luego apagar la luz y que la habitación quedara iluminada sólo por la tenue luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana. Te metiste entre las sábanas mientras ella se corría hacia un lado tratando de dejar la mayor distancia posible de ti, la tomaste por las muñecas y las pusiste arriba de su cabeza, empezaste a notar sus pronunciadas curvas, tragaste grueso pues sentiste que una punzada dolorosa se alojó en tu entrepierna, ahora no podías negarlo Sasuke, ella despertó tu deseo sexual y no tienes escapatoria, no vas a sus labios pero sí a morder su cuello, la piel es suave y blanca casi inmaculada, recorres con tu lengua desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta su escote, amasas sus enormes pechos, son bellísimos, inhalas el aroma que emanan, te embriagas hasta perderte en el deseo que acaba de despertar, muerdes los rosáceos pezones, ella se resiste un poco sollozando, dando pequeños gritos ahogados, tus manos se escurrieron a sus carnosos muslos carnosos y firmes, tocaste la piel suave de ellos, por un momento te quedaste obnubilado mientras chupabas y mordisqueabas el suave pezón, ella te decía que no lo hicieras, que la estabas lastimando, ¿pero te importó realmente? Sólo querías poseerla egoístamente, saciarte con su cuerpo como si nada más importara, ni siquiera el dolor que la hacías sentir. Tu verga se encontraba dura como una katana, te dolían hasta los testículos porque estabas caliente, jodidamente caliente. Empezaste a rozar tu verga enorme y palpitante en la delicada zona púbica de Hinata, —Mierda está mojada y caliente— pensaste. Colocaste el enorme glande en la entrada de su vagina dando ligeras estocadas como si en cualquier momento la fueses a penetrar, jugaste un momento de ese modo, pudiste notar los respingos en su cuerpo, aunque ella no lo aceptase su cuerpo había empezado a responder a tus bruscos estímulos, ella tapaba su boca con sus manos para evitar que sus pequeños gemidos salieran, la tomaste de las manos para seguir con tu juego logrando así escuchar algo que no te esperabas, adoloridos sollozos acompañados de lágrimas que ella negaba a que salieran.

Te fuiste a sus labios aprisionándolos lascivamente ensartando sus lenguas en una lucha constante que obviamente tú ganaste. Mientras la entretenías con el beso que la calmó un poco aprovechaste para penetrarla de una violenta estocada arrancando un desgarrador grito de sus labios acompañado de su llanto, no te inmutaste un segundo por su dolor, notaste que a pesar de lo apretado de su interior lograbas resbalar con menos dificultad, tu maldito ego se infló porque creíste que habías hecho tan bien tu trabajo al "excitarla" que hasta habías hecho que se mojara más de la cuenta.

Empezaste a dar fuertes estocadas mientras veías gustoso cómo sus enormes senos brincaban al compás de tus movimientos, ella escondía su mirada de ti, era un hecho te temía y estabas más que orgulloso de ser lo que eras, disfrutaste por un momento de su supuesto dolor pues creías que era fingido, todo hasta que se dejó vencer en su luchar por resistirse a ti y sus brazos cayeron inertes a sus costados justo antes de que llegaras a tu clímax, esto te descolocó por un momento pero no quisiste darle importancia.

Hinata respiraba dificultosamente mientras seguías con los bestiales caderazos que le propinabas, posicionaste tus grandes manos en sus glúteos para así tomar impulso y darle la última embestida para llegar profundamente hasta tocar el cuello del útero y correrte en su interior.

Caíste sobre ella agitado mientras retirabas tu flácido pene de ella, sonreíste zorrunamente y acercaste tus labios a su oído para susurrarle — espero me des herederos pronto, no esperes que tenga que tocarte de nuevo— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres volver a poseer su cuerpo cabrón? ¿Qué no quieres volverla a tener entre tus brazos? Eres experto en mentir y en hacer sufrir a cualquiera pero no puedes mentirte a ti mismo una vez más Uchiha.

Te tiraste a un lado dándole la espalda. Hinata se tardó unos minutos en reponerse y se puso de pie para ir al baño con mucha dificultad al caminar, se encerró allí y al poco tiempo el sueño te venció.

.

.

.

.

Tus ojos empezaron abrirse al sentir la luz del día inundar la habitación, al aclárate la visión notaste que tu esposa no estaba en cama y viste la puerta de baño cerrada, diste un puñetazo al lado contrario de donde te encontrabas, te pusiste de pie tirando las cobijas que te cubrían y con espanto viste una escandalosa y gran mancha de sangre en las blanquecinas, por un momento te sentiste culpable de lo que hiciste, no pudiste haber caído más bajo. Entraste al baño y te encontraste con una imagen que te dio una punzada en el corazón que creías de piedra, ella estaba dormida y desnuda en la tina vacía con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y su cara reposaba entre estas.

—Hinata, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Te vas a enfermar mujer tonta— disfrazaste tu preocupación como enojo, ella despertó asustada, de su garganta salían gritos ahogados de terror pidiendo auxilio acorralándose contra uno de los bordes de la tina queriendo protegerse se ti. ¿Satisfecho Uchiha?

Frunciste en ceño y la tomaste entre tus musculosos brazos aprisionándola hacia tu pecho así ella se retorciese, la llevaste a la cama donde la dejaste para darle la espalda.

— Vístete, en una hora bajaremos a desayunar para salir hasta la casa—

Ahora sí jodiste Uchiha.

Bueno esto es el primer capítulos espero que lo apoyen, quise hacer algo diferente agregándole mucho drama, espero terminarlo aproximadamente en 5 capítulos, esta idea surgió ayer mientras leía el naruto Gaiden donde Sasuke al final es un frío de mier*" con la pobre de Sakura, ahí sentí pena por ella,aunque no sea santo de mi devoción ella no merece vivir así T_T entonces quise crear esta historia donde él sea el que sufra más adelante ya lo verán, jajaja


	2. Chapter 2 En un nuevo lugar

**Capítulo 2**

 **ADVERTENCIA. (Lemon fuerte)**

Los personajes de la serie NARUTO no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto, la historia presentada a continuación a partir de estos personajes es creada sin fines de lucro.

Contiene escenas de sexo explícito, alto contenido de lenguaje soez y de violencia, no aptas para menores de edad ni personas de mente cerrada.

 **Parejas:** SasuHina, ItaHina, NaruHina

Universo alterno

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **En un nuevo lugar**

 ** _****Hyūga Hinata****_**

Te sentías feliz de que tu padre encontrara un buen candidato para ser tu esposo, según él, nunca te entregaría a alguien que no te mereciera, que no te pudiese hacer feliz, siempre se esmeró en tu educación y aunque a veces podía ser supremamente estricto sabías que te amaba, su forma de demostrarlo era complicada de entender pero lo lograste. El día de tu boda pusiste mucho esmero en cada uno de los detalles para hacerle saber a tu futuro marido que realmente deseabas honrarlo, ser su esposa y compañera. Ahora te ves en la bañera del cuarto de tan lujoso hotel escondiéndote del verdugo que es tu propio esposo, tienes terror, no quieres tener que topártelo nunca más, pero eso es imposible ya eres como de su propiedad, su poder es absorbente al punto que podría perjudicar a tu amada familia. Estás tiritando de frío, el dolor en tus entrañas no cesa ni por un minuto pero aún más fuerte es el dolor en tu pecho, ¿realmente pensaste que con un matrimonio arreglado tu noche de bodas sería diferente? Mierda Hyūga la estás jodida y de por vida, con un monstruo a tu lado. Escuchas su voz nuevamente la piel se te eriza de sólo sentir que está cerca, tu único recurso es tratar de esconderte como un pequeño ratoncito a punto de ser cazado, te lleva a la fuerza a la cama te pide que te vistas para salir de ese sitio, sigues sus órdenes por miedo a una reprimenda de su parte, buscas ropa apropiada para salir y te arreglas, te ves al espejo y notas lo demacrada que estás, tu piel más pálida de lo normal, las ojeras que se marcan bajo tus ojos, los párpados hinchados y rojizos, moretones hasta en tus labios, tratas de ocultar todo con algo de maquillaje aunque no te guste usarlo. Cuando ya estás lista esperas sentada a que llegue _ese_ hombre, tus manos tiemblan al percibir que la puerta se abre, el hombre te da una fría mirada, aunque lo veas a los ojos sientes el hielo calarse por tus huesos.

—Es hora de salir— te habla mientras recoge el equipaje sin volverte a mirar, asientes y también tomas tus maletas. Caminas tras él sin emitir sonido alguno más que el de tu respiración, temes desatar su ira, siempre habías estado acostumbrada a ser tratada con rigidez pero nunca pasando por encima de tu dignidad. Entran al lujoso auto, el camino hasta tu nueva casa va acompañado de un eterno e incómodo silencio, mantienes la mirada baja evitando ver esos ojos oscuros opuestos a los tuyos, te preguntas cómo alguien tan elegante y atractivo puede ser tan horrendo por dentro, su exterior no concordaba con su interior.

—Respecto a lo de anoche… no se volverá a repetir— al oír sus primeras dos palabras tu cuerpo se tensó completamente y los temblores aparecieron nuevamente pero con lo último suspiraste aliviada, él notó eso pues sus últimos vocablos casi te desmayas. — no de la misma manera que anoche—

Llegaron a una enorme mansión tan grande como la de tu familia, pero se veía como si ninguna vida habitase en ella, lo seguiste hasta el cuarto que dijo compartían, por primera vez en el día tomaste el coraje de hablar.

— ¿Señor Uchiha podría solicitarle algo?— tu voz era temblorosa por el miedo, pero al mismo tiempo decidida, él volteó a mirarte un tanto irritado y con los brazos cruzados. —dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?—. Titubeaste un poco antes de contestarle, simplemente no querías compartir un lecho con él. — ¿Podría tener un cuarto aparte?, sólo no quiero molestarle ni invadir su espacio— viste en sus ojos un ápice de sorpresa que luego se convirtieron en una mueca de molestia. — ¿Tanto miedo me tienes Hyūga?— te tomó del mentón para que lo miraras a sus gélidos ojos ónix, tus labios temblaron. —No… no, sólo no deseo incomodarlo con mi presencia—, el Uchiha te miró aún más intensamente, probablemente sabías lo que venía para ti, rodeó tu cintura con sus fornidos brazos, intentaste resistirlo pero era demasiado fuerte para ti, sus labios pasaron por tu cuello seguidos de su lengua. —Señor Uchiha, pero usted dijo que eso no se repetiría— él sonrío maliciosamente, divertido con el terror en tus ojos. —Te dije que no lo repetiría como anoche lo hice, más nunca dije que dejaría de tocarte cuando se me plazca, es mi derecho como tu dueño, además quiero rápido a mi heredero en tu vientre— ¿acaso dijo "tu dueño"? ese hombre se creía tu dueño sólo por haberse casado contigo como si fueses una linda muñequita de porcelana de la cual abusa a su antojo. Te fue empujando hasta la habitación lentamente sin dejar de poner besos en todo tu cuello aspirando profundamente entre cada uno de ellos, tomaba tus caderas dando algunas caricias hasta tocar tus glúteos, su tacto en un principio te resultaba desagradable pero poco a poco se tornaba diferente, empezabas a experimentar algo que no sentiste la noche anterior, te apretó los glúteos para emparejar tu cadera con la suya y así sentir su verga erecta rozar contra tu adolorida fémina, sus manos expertas fueron desatando tu vestido verde hasta hacerlo caer en el piso, dejándote sólo un sostén lila de encajes y bragas a juego, por un momento se quedó admirando tu cuerpo, memorizando todas y cada una de tus curvas, bajaste la mirada avergonzada, nunca te habían mirado de esa manera, aunque ya habías estado con él, por la poca iluminación del cuarto no había visto tu cuerpo desnudo aparte de la mañana en que te sacó del baño, aunque en ese momento poco fue lo que te miró.

Miró los moretones que te había dejado en todos lados y frunció levemente el ceño con cierto "remordimiento". —Estos moretones no volverán aparecer si te portas bien conmigo en la cama. Aunque las mujeres me desagradan en muchos niveles debo admitir que tu cuerpo me es ligeramente atractivo—. De nueva cuenta se apresuró a besar tus labios mientras con caricias firmes iba quitando tu ropa interior, sin esperar más desató con desespero el nudo de su corbata y se sacó la camisa con saco y todo, no podía esperar un minuto más para poseer tu cuerpo, hizo que te acostaras en la cama mientras él ponía sus rodillas por tus costados y se desataba el pantalón. Sacó su verga enorme, dura y venosa, que se veía palpitar entre sus manos, tus mejillas se ruborizaron al ver su miembro, no imaginaste que luciera así ahora que lo veías con claridad. Pasó su verga por tu abdomen como si hiciera una caricia con ella, sentiste que un calor insoportable se acumulaba en tu fémina y fue mayor al sentir que la acercaba mucho más ella, se impregnaba de un líquido que inconscientemente brotaba de ti ante su tacto, este al percatarse de tu lubricación sonrió altanero, esta vez sí había hecho un mejor trabajo y empezabas a responder a lo que le hacía a tu cuerpo, de forma lenta te fue introduciendo el glande y lo sacó en repetidas ocasiones logrando que se escapara de tus labios uno de los gemidos que venías reprimiendo, al escuchar esto el Uchiha de una estocada se encontró dentro de ti gruñendo por lo caliente y ajustado de tu interior, se quedó por unos minutos así sin moverse mucho sólo devorando tus labios, deleitándose con tocar tus enormes senos.

Sus caderas empezaron a moverse de arriba abajo, metiendo y sacando su dura verga de tu vagina, mientras pasaba de tus labios a chuparte los pezones que en ese momento demostraban que te estabas excitando con tu cruel esposo, no quieres aceptarlo pero ese bastardo te estaba excitando, tu cuerpo en ese momento carecía de voluntad propia, tus piernas se doblaron y separaron un poco más para permitirle el acceso más profundamente, la punta de su verga alcanzaba a besar el cuello de tu útero, eso te hacía alucinar abandonándote al placer que te hacía sentir en ese momento. El Uchiha empezó a moverse mucho más rápido, tomó tus piernas y se las puso sobre los hombros agarrándose de tus nalgas para tomar impulso y taladrarte hasta hacerte gritar.

—Ohh… sí nena, gime para tu esposo, qué conchita más deliciosa— gruñía cada que te embestía como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Pasaron varios minutos con fuertes estocadas y gemidos por parte de ambos, las manos de tu esposo se pasaban de una lado a otro, llegó a masajear tu clítoris haciendo que te retorcieras del placer, el clímax iba llegando para ambos, no podían aguantar mucho más, la verga del Uchiha se ensanchaba un poco más y descargó todo su semen en tu interior, por tu parte no te quedaste atrás, con ese fértil líquido caliente estrellándose en tus paredes internas llegaste hasta la cima para descargarte en un intenso orgasmo contrayendo vagina alrededor de todo el miembro palpitante.

Empezó a besar tus piernas sobre sus hombros y las bajó de ellos para inclinarse y apoderarse de tus labios. Se tiró a un lado de la cama hasta que su respiración se normalizó y empezó a dejarse vencer por el cansancio…

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

Saluditos para **NEKIRI-CHAN** **,** **CITLALI UCHIHA** **,** **FAN HINATA HYUGA** **,** **HINATA UCHIHA21** **Y** **BLACKLADY HYUUGA** **,** gracias a todas por sus comentarios en el primer capítulo, no pensé que iba a gustar pues ha sido lo más fuerte que he tenido que escribir XD Jajaja son tan PERVERTIDIRIJILLAS como yo, trataré de meter MUSHO, MUSHO lemon para tenerlas contentas Jajaja besitos mis zapatines con cola.

Para el próximo aparece Itachi 3


	3. Chapter 3 La impotencia me consume

**_***Capítulo 3***_**

.

.

 **ADVERTENCIA. (Lemon fuerte)**

Los personajes de la serie NARUTO **no** me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto, la historia presentada a continuación a partir de estos personajes es creada sin fines de lucro.

Contiene escenas de sexo explícito, alto contenido de lenguaje soez y de violencia, no aptas para menores de edad ni personas de mente cerrada.

.

.

.

 **Parejas:** SasuHina, ItaHina, NaruHina

.

.

.

Universo alterno

.

.

.

.

 ** _ME LA ROBASTE_**

 ** _La impotencia me consume_**

 ** _***Hinata Hyūga***_**

La respiración de tu esposo se hizo mucho más calmada después de unos minutos, lo observaste para cerciorarte que estuviese dormido, saliste de su lado como si su sola presencia te quemara dolorosamente el alma, te cubriste el cuerpo como pudiste y abandonaste la habitación, entraste a la próxima que pudiste tratando de refugiarte de tu verdugo, sin importarte si ese lugar tenía dueño o no, llegaste a la cama cayendo en ella desganada derramando amargas lágrimas tratando de no sentir lastima de ti misma, tu corazón se estruja pero aun así no puedes abandonar a tu esposo.

.

.

.

.

 ** _***Itachi Uchiha***_**

Bebiste toda la noche hasta perderte en un mar de alcohol, te dolía el pecho, tu hermano aun sabiendo del amor que tienes por la mujer, la hizo su esposa. Pero no puedes odiarlo, lo quieres demasiado como para hacerlo, tu corazón es gentil hasta el punto de no decir nada respecto a sus malas acciones. Entras a la mansión tambaleándote como el peor de los borrachos sientes tu vida hecha mierda. Te recargas en el arco de la puerta de tu habitación, vas subiendo la mirada hasta encontrarte con un pequeño bulto sobre la cama que tirita y solloza, la borrachera se te va al carajo al notar los cabellos azulados que se ven, tragas pesado porque sabes de quién se trata, la mujer que te fue negada en matrimonio pero dada al canalla de tu hermano. Te acercas con dubitativos pasos hasta ella, estiras tu mano para alcanzar el pequeño hombro el cual inmediatamente se tensa y se te escapa de las manos cayéndose al suelo asustada.

—Hinata… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás así?— sientes que el corazón se te estruja en el pecho al ver ese temor y debilidad en la joven, ella parece hiperventilar, lo único que atinas a hacer es llegar a su lado y abrazarla para intentar calmarla, el dulce olor de su cuerpo se mete por tus fosas nasales haciéndote suspirar como un tonto enamorado, lentamente su resistencia cesa rindiéndose en tus brazos. —mi hermano te lastimó ¿no es así?— sientes tu sangre correr por tus venas como si de fuego se tratase. Ella solloza tratando de esbozar palabra alguna para comunicarte su sufrimiento. —Tranquila Hinata, algún día va a pagar por tu sufrimiento, ahora ve y arréglate que puedes tener problemas— le acariciaste suavemente el mentón con una facilidad innata en ti y ella se despega de tus brazos.

Pasan las horas estando sobre tu cama con el techo dando vueltas tratando de dejar atrás el recuerdo de esas orbes plateadas bañadas en lágrimas e impregnadas de sufrimiento, te sientes impotente y miserable, quieres llevártela lo más lejos posible. Ahora te embargan las imágenes de la primera vez que la viste, tus ojos se posaron en ella de inmediato, una flor hermosa como esa no pasa desapercibida, su sencillez y la prefecta sonrisa que sus labios rojos esbozaban hicieron que quedara grabada en tus párpados para contemplarla en silencio al cerrarlos.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente…

Saliste de tu habitación preparado para un día más de trabajo, con un fino traje negro de corte italiano y costosas mancuernas de plata adornando los puños de la elegante camisa blanca, esperas poder encontrarla en algún pasillo o en el comedor para poder contemplar a lo lejos su belleza y quizá cruzar alguna palabra con ella. Bajaste las escalinatas y caminaste hasta el enorme comedor de roble, efectivamente allí se encontraba, completamente sola, cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida, te acercaste hasta quedar justo detrás suyo y pusiste tu mano sobre su hombro.

— Buenos días Hinata— ella dio un pequeño respingo y giró en tu dirección —Buenos días Señor Itachi— te respondió con una dulce sonrisa que te embelesó por unos minutos hasta caer en cuenta que no sabías acerca de tu hermano Sasuke. — ¿Se encuentra mi hermano en casa? — preguntaste antes de tomar asiento. — No, salió muy temprano… Yo quería… — antes que pronunciara palabra alguna respecto de lo de ayer pusiste tu dedo índice en sus labios, tomaste su mano con extremo cuidado. —No es necesario hablar de lo de ayer— elevaste aquella mano hasta tus labios y depositaste un beso justo por encima de los nudillos mirándola fijamente a los ojos. —Siempre voy a estar para ti— ella te miró con un tinte de nostalgia y algo más que no supiste reconocer. —Sabes… desearía que mi padre te hubiese aceptado a ti y no a tu hermano— sus palabras te dieron como un golpe directo a tu corazón, bajaste la mirada que se perdía en el dolor y la impotencia. —Yo también hubiese deseado lo mismo, habría hecho todo por verte feliz, por ver esa sonrisa hermosa todo el tiempo— ella tomó tu mejilla para hacer que levantaras la mirada. Al cruzarse ambas viste las lágrimas correr por ese bello rostro de princesa. —Tú Itachi harás que este infierno sea menos tortuoso— te dijo ella, sus palabras calaron a lo más profundo de tu ser sintiendo una calidez extraña, suspiraste por lo cual sólo atinaste a tomar sus mejillas sonrojadas para acercarte lentamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios, dudando entre continuar para disfrutar del beso más anhelado de tu vida o detenerte para no atentar contra tu hermano y su matrimonio por más espantoso que éste fuera. Pero ese espacio fue acortado por Hinata quien selló tus labios con los tuyos, en un principio sólo eran un par de labios pegados, pero esto dio paso a suaves movimientos para conocer cada milímetro de estos. La rodeaste con tus fornidos brazos y la apretaste mucho más contra tu ser, sentiste cómo sus abultados senos se presionaban contra tu tórax haciendo que tu cuerpo reaccionara de manera no muy casta, dándote una dolorosa punzada en la entrepierna, tu reacción fue ir desligando e beso pausadamente y alejándola un poco para que no notase lo que causó en ti ese beso. — Creo que se hace tarde para irme a trabajar— te pusiste de pie rápidamente — pero no desayunaste nada— te dijo en un adorable tono aniñado — creo que he recibido algo mucho mejor a cualquier desayuno, nos veremos en otra oportunidad mi hermosa princesa— te diste la vuelta para salir por tu _porsche_ gris niebla hasta tu lugar de trabajo.

Estando ya en tu sobria pero espaciosa oficina te quedaste embelesado mirando al frente recordando el beso que le diste a la dueña de tu corazón hasta que tus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien más en la oficina.

—Buenos días Itachi— dijo el hombre parado frente a ti.

— Shisui, es bueno verte de nuevo— te levantaste con alegría para dar un abrazo a tu viejo amigo al cual hace mucho no veías.

— Itachi esa cara tuya no me dice nada bueno, ¿acaso es por alguna dama que estás con esa sonrisa de estúpido?—

— No es tan sencillo como eso— dijiste con un toque melancólico en tu voz.

— ¿Es la Hyūga verdad?— la mirada de tu amigo se afiló en tu contra, lo único que hiciste fue asentir inclinando levemente la cabeza y nuevamente perdiendo tu mirada en el vacío.

— Ahora es la esposa de mi hermano, me fue negada su mano en matrimonio— la cara de Shisui se desfiguró al oír tus palabras

— Al parecer estás en grandes problemas mi querido amigo—

— No, estoy jodido—

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

Hola mis zapatines con cola, ¿cómo la están pasando? Me es grato escribir este fic y encontrarme con sus lindo comentarios, de verdad lo aprecio. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Una preguntita para mis queridos lectores, ¿qué es lo que más les está agradando del escrito? para así saber qué no quitar y qué debo mejorar. ¿Es adecuado el uso de palabras fuertes o soeces? No suelo utilizarlas pero si a ustedes no les molesta las puedo seguir incluyendo en este fic.

Saluditos…

PANDORA HIBIKI **,** **,** VICTORIAHELOP **,** HINATA UCHIHA21 **,** AMY23 **,** MILLASALTUS **,** VERENGENA 20 **,** CITLALI UCHIHA, MILLASALTUS, GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS **.** BESITOS


	4. Chapter 4 El reto

**_***Capítulo 4***_**

.

.

 **ADVERTENCIA. (Lemon fuerte)**

Los personajes de la serie NARUTO **no** me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto, la historia presentada a continuación a partir de estos personajes es creada sin fines de lucro.

Contiene escenas de sexo explícito, alto contenido de lenguaje soez y de violencia, no aptas para menores de edad ni personas de mente cerrada.

.

.

.

 **Parejas:** SasuHina, ItaHina, NaruHina

.

.

.

Universo alterno

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _ME LA ROBASTE_**

 ** _EL RETO_**

 ** _***Sasuke***_**

Han pasado varios meses ya (cuatro para ser exactos) desde tu matrimonio con la Hyūga, ambos se evitan al máximo sumergiéndose cada uno en sus respectivas obligaciones y tú sabes el porqué de ello; temes enfrentarla y aceptar lo que ella despierta en tu ser más allá de los deseos carnales, ni siquiera para el sexo la buscas evitando enfrentar tu propio temor. Notas lo distante y fría que puede llegar a ser contigo pero como buen cabrón que eres haces exactamente lo mismo creyendo que así lograrás eludir tus sentires, pero lo que en realidad deseas es tenerla entre tus brazos de una jodida vez, arrancarle la ropa y disfrutar de follar ese bello cuerpo del cual es poseedora, pero a la vez ese extraño deseo de sentir más que eso, sus labios con sabor a miel, la suavidad de su aterciopelada piel y perderte en el plateado de sus gatunas orbes que reflejan una mezcla entre placer y temor que te hace perder la razón. Quieres de alguna forma parar con esa absurda dinámica que han estado llevando, sólo se te ocurre una cosa…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Hyūga arréglate, hoy saldremos a un evento de caridad en la fundación para niños huérfanos de un viejo amigo—

— Está bien señor Uchiha, ¿a qué hora partimos? — la miraste molesto por un momento, aunque no lo quieras, odias que te trate con tal formalidad, como si ella se tratase de una empleada más, ¿pero estás seguro de que eso no era lo que querías desde un principio? Una bella esposa modelo para mostrar y nada más. Pero ahora te hayas como un el peor de los tiranos que no merece siquiera el cariño de quien es tu esposa. Exhalas pesadamente para controlar tu malestar, le miras para darle la información.

— En dos horas espero estés lista, ah… una cosa más— frunciste el ceño con clara hostilidad hacia tu esposa —cuando estemos en público evita decirme señor, eso sería comidilla para la prensa—

—No se preocupe señor Uchiha yo sé cuáles son mis deberes con usted, permítame retirarme para arreglarme como se es debido— ves a la joven mujer retirarse de tu vista. Haces lo mismo para arreglarte en el cuarto que se supone deberían compartir pero que ella se negaba hacerlo y tú simplemente decidiste que así sería menos perturbadora para ti su presencia.

.

.

.

.

Estás en la ducha y eres asaltado por el recuerdo del perfecto cuerpo del cual es poseedora tu bella esposa, miras sus enormes pechos firmes que terminan en alargados pezones en tonos rosas, el abdomen plano y bajas hasta las torneadas piernas, todo un manjar de dioses; la entrepierna te empezó a doler, —¡Joder! ¿Qué tiene esa maldita mujer? No debería pasarme esto a mí— te recriminabas a ti mismo por ser débil ante tu trofeo. No aguantaste más y saliste del cuarto de baño en dirección a la habitación de Hinata, caminabas por el extenso pasillo que conectaba el lugar, te topaste con una puerta blanca con toques dorados, sin tocar abriste la puerta encontrándote con una perpleja Hyūga en ropa interior la cual trata inefectivamente de cubrirse de tu calcinante mirada.

— No te cubras, no deberías si quiera pensar en hacerlo frente a TU esposo— le dijiste como si se tratase de un león acercándose a su temerosa presa.

—Se… señor Uchiha, yo, eh… apenas me estoy arreglando para ir al compromiso, si no me apresuro lo haré retrasarse— titubeaba ella tratando de calmar sus nervios, la mujer llevó una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho para así intentar controlar su respiración.

—Mira nada más, le temes a la intimidad con tu esposo, interesante sería tenerte a mis pies en un tiempo rogando para que te toque— sonreíste con sorna mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Eso nunca pasará, yo no le amo señor Uchiha— te sostuvo la mirada con una firmeza poco usual en ella. ¿Desde cuándo había obtenido algo de coraje su pequeña presa? — Y nunca lo haré— extrañamente sentiste que un puñal de hielo se clavaba en tu pecho al oírle tales palabras, estás acostumbrado a que las mujeres caigan a tus pies sin siquiera dirigirles palabra alguna, y ahora aquí se encontraba tu esposa diciéndote que nunca podrá amarte.

—Eso no me importa, el amor es debilidad— le dedicaste una gélida mirada

—Si no le amo nunca podría desearle como usted dice— te sostenía la mirada como en ninguna otra ocasión lo había hecho.

—Muy bien si eso es lo que crees entonces vas a ver cómo logro que caigas a mis pies con ese sentimiento que llamas amor— te acercaste a ella para que uno de tus brazos rodeara su cintura y tomaste su mentón para depositar un posesivo beso en sus labios, soltaste el beso por unos momentos para recuperar el aliento perdido quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. — así sea con lo que te hago sentir en la cama vas a terminar enamorada—

—El sexo no es algo que me importe, puede hacerme gemir cuanto desee, pero alguien mezquino como usted no es capaz de ganarse el amor sincero de nadie por el simple hecho de que usted no lo puede manifestar a los demás, ¿cómo espera recibir algo que usted no es capaz de sentir?, recuerde esto señor Uchiha, uno no da de lo que no tiene y mucho menos lo recibe.— sentiste ganas de abofetearla en ese preciso instante por tales vocablos pero lograste contenerte descargando tu ira en un furioso beso en los labios de Hinata, pero al poco tiempo se fue tornado calmado como si el sólo roce de estos fuese un bálsamo para tu molestia, le fuiste acariciando la espalda con suavidad sólo pasando las yemas de tus dedos, al separar el beso te fuiste a su cuello para aspirar su delicado aroma femenino.

—Hueles tan bien, quiero hacerte mía en este instante, creo que no me importa llegar unos minutos tarde, será rápido— ella suspiró resignándose a tu contacto, tomaste sus frágiles manos y las pasaste por tus descubiertos pectorales, la sentiste sobresaltarse un poco pues nunca ella te había tocado más partes que no fuesen tu espalda.

—Hazme sentir Hinata— dijiste en un tono ronco en su oído, la besaste de nueva cuenta mientras la llevabas hacia la cama, la recostaste suavemente mientras tus dedos se deslizaban hasta su entrepierna dejando algunas caricias que deseabas darle, ella reprimía algunos gemidos, eso te subía el jodido ego empezaste a retirarle la braguita de forma lenta rozando sus muslos.

Tock… tock… tock…

El maldito golpeteo en la puerta te sacó de tu tarea de disfrutar de tu mujer. Una grabe voz se escuchó tras la puerta.

—Sasuke ya se nos está haciendo tarde para ir al evento, sabes que debemos presentarnos por respeto a la causa—

—Está bien Itachi, estoy terminando de hablar con mi esposa, ya me voy a preparar— a regañadientes saliste de la habitación acomodando la toalla alrededor de tu cadera, al llegar al marco de la puerta miraste fulminante a tu hermano. — Qué oportuno eres—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegaron al evento de tu amigo Naruto, este era un evento sencillo pero muy significativo pues, el rubio siempre estuvo solo sin unos padres que cuidasen de sí…

Continuará

.

.

.

* * *

.

Holis mis zapatines con cola :D aquí dejando fugazmente un nuevo capítulo de me la robaste, tal vez no avanzamos mucho pero de ahora en adelante tendré menos tiempo de estar por estos lares ya que empecé semestre y debo dedicarme 100% a ello así espero tengan paciencia.

Gracias a todas por lindos reviews muchos besitos


	5. Historia de una petición frustada

**ADVERTENCIA. (Lemon fuerte)**

Los personajes de la serie NARUTO no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto, la historia presentada a continuación a partir de estos personajes es creada sin fines de lucro.

Contiene escenas de sexo explícito, alto contenido de lenguaje soez y de violencia, no aptas para menores de edad ni personas de mente cerrada.

 **Parejas:** SasuHina, ItaHina, leve NaruHina

Universo alterno

Esta se supone que es una historia cruda y triste donde nuestra protagonista Hinata sufre a causa de un matrimonio por conveniencia donde Sasuke es el villano, un tipo frío y cruel que le hace la vida un infierno a Hinata por el simple hecho de ser una mujer y de que se empieza a enamorar de ella, pero no cuenta con un pequeño detalle, su hermano.

Debo hacer una aclaración y es que los personajes lucen como en la película The Last me refiero a las edades… Itachi… bueno Itachi luce igual XD

* * *

 **ME LA ROBASTE**

 ** _Capítulo 5 Historia de una petición frustrada_**

 ** _***Hinata Hyūga***_**

Apenas Escuchaste el portazo propinado por tu esposo te dispusiste arreglarte adecuadamente para la ocasión, no es que se tratarse de un evento de gran relevancia mediática, pero sí de un profundo sentimiento por parte del anfitrión; empezaste a aplicar en tu cuerpo la crema para humectar tu suave piel de porcelana, terminado esto, colocaste el fino perfume Chanel No. 5 en tu escote, muñecas y detrás de tus lóbulos. Tomaste del clóset un vestido negro diseñado por Jean Paul Gautier, entallado desde el busto hasta la cintura, de ahí cae ligeramente suelto hasta los pies, lo complementaste con unos zapatos negros altos de taco fino de Luis Vuitton, tomaste del Joyero un discreto collar de diamantes con los pequeños pendientes a juego, entre los muchos aderezos que allí se encontraban brillaba uno en especial, lo sostuviste entre tus dedos y sonreíste al recordar su procedencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _***Flash back***_**

.

.

.

.

Te encontrabas sentada bajo la sombra un gran roble disfrutando de leer una tus muchas novelas románticas de las que tanto se burlaba tu pequeña hermana Hanabi.

Cada que alguna escena llena de azúcar empezaba tus mejillas se coloreaban y tus labios se curvaban mostrando una de tus más dulces sonrisas, cual niña inocente que delira con un cuento de hadas para sí y un príncipe azul que la rescate de una indómita bestia, no te percataste que eras observada por un joven de negra y larga cabellera que estaba fascinado con tus gestos, suspiraste y cerraste los ojos mientras apretabas el libro contra tu pecho. El pelinegro al verte así se aproximó sigilosamente.

— ¿soñando despierta nuevamente mi hermosa princesa?—

Subiste de golpe tus párpados al escuchar ese timbre tan conocido de voz, sonreíste al verlo arrodillado frente a ti sonriendo de esa manera tan única en él.

—Itachi — susurraste antes de abalanzarte a sus brazos.

—Me alegra tanto verte aquí— Le dijiste sonrojada mientras él enroscaba sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura logrando que tus mejillas se tiñeran de rosa.

—Hoy vine especialmente para darte dos regalos— te dijo con su aterciopelada voz al oído. Los bellos de la nuca se te levantaron al sentirlo de ese modo.

—El simple hecho de verte es el mejor de los regalos—

Él sonríe nuevamente ante tu comentario, te embelesaste al ver esos perfectos dientes blancos y las mejillas adornadas por unos hoyuelos realmente adorables, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente; era una vista que haría suspirar a cualquiera.

— En fin este es mi primer regalo—

Tomó una cajita alargada de terciopelo Azul, la abrió revelando un brazalete delgado de oro blanco y una extraña piedra blanquecina que se asemejaba el color de tus ojos, la colocó alrededor de tu muñeca con gran delicadeza rozando ligeramente sus dedos contra tu piel, logrando que la electricidad de ese toque te recorriera.

— Esta piedra semipreciosa se le conoce como feldespato o comúnmente llamada piedra lunar, no es tan costosa como un Diamante o un Rubí, pero simplemente su exótica belleza y el violáceo brillo serpenteante que ésta da me recuerda a tus bellos ojos de luna y no pude resistirme a comprar un par de estas y hacer algo especial con ellas—

Sacó de entre el cuello de su camisa blanca un collar también en oro blanco con la misma piedra colgando.

— Ahora podré recordar tus lindos ojos cuando estemos lejos, además de tener un objeto que nos brinde una conexión ¿no lo crees?—

Asentiste con ligeras lágrimas atisbarse y acariciaste su mejilla mientras lo mirabas a los ojos.

—Gracias Itachi, es uno de los regalos más hermosos que he podido recibir—

— Ojo, mi hermosa princesa, hay un segundo regalo no lo olvides—

— Ah, ¿sí? Dime, ¿qué es?—

Sonriendo pícaramente se acercó a tus labios chocando su tibio aliento en ellos, tensándote por un instante hasta que el fin terminó con su tortura inicial juntándolos por completo para besarte delicadamente.

— Y este es mi segundo regalo para ti, ah, por cierto, esta tarde pediré a tu padre tu mano en matrimonio, espero me acepte—

 ** _***Fin del flash back***_**

.

.

.

.

.

La manera estrepitosa en que se abrió la puerta te sacó de tus cavilaciones y borró la enternecedora sonrisa que se había formado cuando viste cruzar el umbral de la puerta a tu esposo vestido de traje negro también por el mismo diseñador que tú, al parecer se había quedado sin aliento al verte, giraste momentáneamente sólo para ponerte un poco de labial rosa y rímel para complementar.

—Luces bien para la ocasión— fueron las únicas y frías palabras que salieron de los labios de tu marido.

—Muchas gracias señor Uchiha— soltaste de la manera más parca posible ante tan escueto halago, él sólo se limitó a asentir mientras te brindaba su brazo para que lo tomases de gancho.

—Recuerda lo que te dije sobre lo de decirme "señor Uchiha", de hecho me molesta que me digas así — te miró fulminante

—No le he olvidado, aún no hemos salido de la mansión así que no le veo ningún problema con que quiera mantener mis distancias con usted—

—Aquí simplemente no importa lo que tú pienses, sino lo que yo diga— te apretó ligeramente el brazo que tenía bajo su agarre.

—Como usted diga "DUEÑO"— dijiste haciendo énfasis en la última palabra cosa que lo hizo resoplar molesto mientras se dirigían a la limusina negra que los esperaba afuera.

Al abrirse la puerta se veía ya adentro a un elegante Itachi vestido de gris claro con una camisa rosa claro, le regalaste una casi imperceptible sonrisa al entrar. Joder, no podías evitarlo, él fue tu primer y único amor, el hombre que desde tu pubertad hacía que sintieras las estúpidas mariposas revolotear en tu estómago cada que se veían a escondidas en el roble cerca de tu casa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El tramo hasta el orfanato no fue muy largo pero el ambiente era tenso, Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su hermano, tú sólo te encogías en el asiento.

Al fin la limosina se detuvo frente a un blanco edificio con un bello jardín delantero lleno de rosas de variados colores y algunos tulipanes rojos que formaban el símbolo Uzumaki en uno de los costados. Saliste del auto siendo ayudada por tu esposo que te susurró un "compórtate" al oído a lo que sólo asentiste. Luego salió Itachi parándose justo detrás de ti, lo miraste de soslayo sintiendo toques eléctricos recorrer tu cuerpo y una sensación de calidez agolparse en tus mejillas, su elegante estatura y el porte de ese hombre son únicos, ni su hermano menor son todo y su imponencia es capaz de igualarlo. Fuiste abruptamente halada del brazo por Sasuke para quien no pasó desapercibido tu actuar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaban por extensos pasillos hasta llegar a un amplio jardín trasero decorado con mesas y asientos vestidos de blanco y naranja con algunos centros de mesa con flores en el mismo tono, Itachi se acercó a Sasuke con un gesto burlón en su rostro a lo que tu marido también pareció responder con un intento del mismo.

—Ese Naruto jamás va a cambiar, su gusto es pésimo— dijo Sasuke en modo de broma.

—Apuesto a que hasta los cobertores de las camas de los niños son naranja— contestó divertido ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza del menor.

Te quedaste absorta ante las bromas de los dos hombres parados frente a ti, nunca pensaste ver al "ogro" de Sasuke si quiera intentar sonreír. Sabías bien que Itachi sí era alguien divertido y cálido pues muchas veces en sus encuentros hacía mil cosas por verte feliz. Mientras vagabas sumida en tus pensamientos un rubio bastante alto vestido todo de traje blanco con una curiosa corbata naranja, se les acercaba por detrás.

—Señores Uchiha espero no sea yo el motivo de sus cuchicheos— los tres voltearon a ver al hombre tras ellos, mientras tú sólo te limitaste a sonreír nerviosa, los otros dos a tu lado ni se inmutaron.

—Para nada viejo amigo, sólo hablábamos de tu "buen gusto"— dijo sarcásticamente tu esposo.

El rubio bufó ante el odioso comentario, posteriormente pasó su vista hacia ti deteniéndose un momento a detallarte.

—Sasuke no creí tuviese tan malos modales, no piensas presentarme a la bella mujer que te acompaña—

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio que ni se percató de esta pues se acercó para tomar tu mano depositando un beso en tus nudillos, te sonrío sensualmente haciéndote sonrojar y sentirte levemente hipnotizada por esos profundos ojos azules que contrataban perfectamente con una ligeramente bronceada piel, no se podía negar, era un hombre terriblemente atractivo y esos dorados cabellos cortos pero revueltos lo dejaban casi al nivel de los Uchihas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola mis zapatines con cola, ya hace rato no podía pasar a saludarlos y dejarles una nueva entrega de este fic que tanto me gusta, pero entre el trabajo y la U no me dejaban mucho tiempo libre ni lograba que mi musa sasuhinista volviese a mí :P espero este capítulo sea de su agrado se les quiere muchos, no olviden que yo leo todos y cada uno de sus reviews y me alegra todas esas cositas lindas que me dicen.

Les haré una pregunta que espero me contesten en sus reviews.

¿Con quién creen que se quede Hinata?, ¿cuál creen que fue el motivo exacto por el cual le fue negada en matrimonio Hinata a Itachi?, y ¿les gustaría que diese recomendados de fanfics y autoras dentro de los capis?

Nos vemos en una próxima mis zapatines besitos para todos


	6. Chapter 6 La Fiesta

**ADVERTENCIA. (Lemon fuerte)**

Los personajes de la serie NARUTO no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto, la historia presentada a continuación a partir de estos personajes es creada sin fines de lucro.

Contiene escenas de sexo explícito, alto contenido de lenguaje soez y de violencia, no aptas para menores de edad ni personas de mente cerrada.

 **Parejas:** SasuHina, ItaHina, leve NaruHina

Universo alterno

Esta se supone que es una historia cruda y triste donde nuestra protagonista Hinata sufre a causa de un matrimonio por conveniencia donde Sasuke es el villano, un tipo frío y cruel que le hace la vida un infierno a Hinata por el simple hecho de ser una mujer y de que se empieza a enamorar de ella, pero no cuenta con un pequeño detalle, su hermano.

Debo hacer una aclaración y es que los personajes lucen como en la película The Last me refiero a las edades… Itachi… bueno Itachi luce igual XD

* * *

 **ME LA ROBASTE**

Capítulo 6 La fiesta

 ** _***Itachi***_**

Y ahí estabas en esa limosina recorriendo las calles al lado de la mujer que te roba el aliento, entre miradas furtivas de parte de ambos y otras acusadoras e inquisitivas dadas por tu hermano menor, suspiras tratando de mirar hacia otro lado y de soportar el hecho que el dolor carcome tu pecho por no ser tú quien es acompañado por la dulce mujer, por no ser tú quien se lleve sus besos todas las noches, por no poder tocar a gusto un solo milímetro de su nívea piel. Te preguntas en qué momento llegaste a ser tan desdichado, pero sabes que no ganas nada lamentándote ni sintiendo lástima por ti mismo, quieres hacer algo al respecto pero es simplemente terminar de arruinarle la vida a la joven, recuerdas el motivo de mayor peso para que te fuese negada en matrimonio…

.

.

.

.

.

 *****Flash back*****

.

.

.

.

.

Después de una apasionada sección de besos bajo el roble te dispusiste ir a casa de Hinata, dejando a ésta con los nervios a flor de piel, te anunciaste en la entrada, de inmediato un joven de la familia Hyūga que reconociste como K _ō te hizo pasar hasta el despacho, un hombre de imponente presencia con gesto estoico en su rostro, de piel ligeramente más bronceada que la tuya, cabellos castaños y lacios hasta la mitad de su espalda, sentado tras su escritorio._

 _—_ _¿A qué debo el honor de su visita joven Itachi? —_

 _—_ _Buenas tardes señor Hiashi, seré directo, he venido a hacerle una importante petición—_

 _El hombre se reacomodó en su silla inclinándose hacia adelante colocando sus codos en el escritorio y entrelazando sus dedos mostrándose levemente más interesado que antes._

 _—_ _¿De qué se trata? —_

 _—_ _Deseo pedir la mano de su hija Hinata en matrimonio, desde hace mucho tiempo me encuentro profundamente interesado en ella—_

 _Hiashi se quedó estupefacto mirándote fijamente como examinando tus movimientos para encontrar un ápice de duda en ti, aunque sabes muy bien que no puede descifrar ninguno, tú también eres un experto en análisis._

 _—_ _Eres un hombre bastante arriesgado al venir y pretender quitarme a mi preciosa hija para llevártela a sufrir— esto lo dijo en un tono amenazador._

—Jamás la haría sufrir— exclamaste sin perder la compostura.

—Usted sabe a lo que me refiero con esto— dijo señalándote el pecho hacia el lado izquierdo.

—Sí lo sé, pero ese tema no será un problema para los dos, eso lo tengo perfectamente controlado— Bufaste ya bastamente exasperado

—Pero sí para su descendencia—

Te quedaste congelado ante esas cinco palabras, que se te clavaron como puñales en el pecho, sabes que es verdad pero no lo quieres aceptar, deseas ser egoísta por primera vez en tu vida, pero la razón y tu cordura ganan de nueva cuenta la partida.

.

.

.

.

 *****Fin del Flash Back*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al llegar al enorme edificio blanco te quedaste tras la pareja observando con anhelo la belleza de la mujer que caminaba grácilmente como si flotase por orden divina, su blanca piel contrastaba con la oscuridad del bien diseñado vestido que lucía. ¡Oh, cómo amas a esa mujer! Esa es tu perdición.

.

.

.

Ya encontrándose en el jardín trasero no pudiste resistirte a bromear sobre la decoración, ¡Carajo! ¿Qué acaso Naruto nunca iba a tener buen gusto? Bueno al menos en lo que a decoración se refiere, pues en cuanto a mujeres era todo lo contrario, bastaba con fijarse en la descarada manera en la que le sonreía y escrutaba a tu… sí tu cuñada, aunque te cueste decirlo, eso es; TU CUÑADA.

Estabas a pocos segundos de perder los estribos y llevarte a Hinata de ahí cuando el carraspeo con tintes de molestia y furia asesina de Sasuke te interrumpió.

—Naruto, si ya terminaste de coquetearle a MÍ ESPOSA te agradecería que nos indicaras dónde debemos ubicarnos—

Viste cómo una vena estaba a punto de explotar en su sien, esto sí te preocupó, acaso el hombre de piedra se habrá enamorado y está experimentando celos por primera vez en su patética vida. O simplemente sabe qué hace tan infeliz a su mujer que podría abandonarlo ante la aparición de un mejor postor, obviamente conoces a Hinata lo suficiente como para saber que eso nunca podría pasar, pues ella sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso, su moral y principios están por encima, pero por sobre todo la lealtad hacia su familia, razón por la cual no había protestado cuando su padre le informó que debía casarse con tu hermano, pero eso lastimosamente él no lo sabía o no se había molestado en informarse.

En fin, la fiesta daba comienzo y todos se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares, tú sólo te limitabas a observar callado todo a tu alrededor siendo cegado momentáneamente por el escandaloso naranja de los manteles, sacudiste tu cabeza en señal de molestia, esto lo hacías con la intención de evitar el cruce de miradas con Hinata, funcionó por muy poco tiempo pues el extravagante rubio se acercó con la clara resolución de bailar con la peli azul a lo que ella cortésmente accedió ante la mirada desaprobatoria y el ceño fruncido de tu hermano, el cual por simple orgullo se contuvo de hacer comentario alguno y desviando la mirada hacia otro punto.

A lo lejos en la pista, veías con enojo cómo Naruto tomaba de la cintura a la chica, la pegaba hacia sí y empezaba a moverse al compás del Vals del Beso de Strauss llamando la atención de los presentes, volteaste por un momento para ver a tu hermano notando de inmediato su respiración agitada, el ceño fruncido a más no poder, con los dedos enroscados alrededor de su copa de coñac haciendo suficiente presión como para que se tornasen blancos en las puntas.

—Sabes que si sigues así vas a terminar con la mano cortada y con muchos trozos de vidrios incrustados en tu mano— le dijiste con clara burla en tu voz.

—No me molestes Itachi— siseó mientras te fulminaba con la mirada.

—Pero sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad, eres tan orgulloso que no aceptarás que estás celoso— soltaste algo del veneno que se te atora en la garganta.

—Eso no es cierto, yo nunca estaría celoso con alguien tan patético como Naruto de por medio—

—Pues mira qué curioso, a Hinata no se le nota nada incómoda ante su cercanía, como sí suele vérsele cuando está junto a ti— tiraste otra descarga de hiel a su copa para incrementar su enojo.

—Eso no me importa, me da igual si esa idiota está cómoda o no conmigo, sólo me molesta que ese rubio cabeza hueca se atreva a tocar algo que me pertenece, eso es todo—

—Hablas de Hinata como si se tratase de un simple objeto, entiende de una buena vez Sasuke que ella es una persona y tarde o temprano se va a cansar de ti, no le va importar nada para dejarte— viste cómo en un momento se tensó y desvió la mirada como dando la conversación por terminada.

—Piénsalo Sasuke, la vas a perder, ella es demasiado valiosa y bella como para que te pierdas de tan maravillosa experiencia de ser feliz al lado de alguien así— suspiraste como un idiota enamorado. —Ella es diferente, no lo olvides, tonto hermano menor—

Te levantaste colocando tu bebida en su sitio y fuiste en dirección del baño de hombres, mientras caminabas te sumergías nuevamente en tus recuerdos que parecían no querer abandonarte esta noche, te sonrojaste pues el primero que vino a tu mente fue uno de los más eróticos que viviste alguna vez…

.

.

.

.

 **Flash back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estabas junto a la bella mujer de tus sueños bajo la sombra de su lugar de encuentro, la tenías en tus brazos, recargada en tu pecho, mientras disfrutabas de sus angelicales facciones, ella pasaba suavemente sus delgados dedos por tu pecho, acariciaste su espalda de arriba abajo, ella para sorpresa tuya, tomó tus mejillas y estampó sus labios contra los tuyos sin dejar de lado sus caricias, el corazón se te aceleró frenéticamente pues era la primera vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa al besarte, mordiste ligeramente su labio inferior para pedir acceso a su cavidad y así tomar posesión de ésta, fue un juego suave pero constante entre ambas lenguas, degustándose a plenitud, una de sus delicadas manos se fue a la parte posterior de tu cabeza enterrándose entre tus oscuros cabellos, tus manos recorrieron su estrecha cintura, despegaron sus labios para recuperar un poco el aire faltante en sus pulmones, ligaron sus miradas por unos instantes, notaste cierta bruma en sus plateadas orbes, otra vez ella se abalanzó a tus labios con más necesidad que antes, exigiéndote con avidez que le siguieses el ritmo, por instinto la recargaste con el mayor cuidado posible sobre el suelo posicionándote sobre ella, cuidando de sostener tu peso en tus brazos para no asfixiarla, proseguiste con candentes besos en sus labios, para en un momento dado no fuese suficiente y bajar depositando algunos besos en el trayecto hacia su cuello de cisne, en ese momento, no oías razones ni nada que se le pareciese, querías tomarla en ese preciso instante y marcarla como tuya para siempre, ella respiraba entrecortadamente mientras aprovechaba el espacio que había entre ambos cuerpos para acariciar parsimoniosamente tu abdomen, quisiste comprobar si realmente se encontraba lista para hacer lo que planeabas con ella así que descendiste tu cadera para que se frotase tu enorme erección contra su entrepierna, lograste ver una brizna de miedo en su mirada ante tu contacto, así que haciendo uso del poco autocontrol que te quedaba depositaste un beso en su frente y volviste a tu sitio ayudándola a incorporarse. Aunque no culminado su momento, el sentir en un nuevo nivel a la mujer que amas es lo más placentero que puedas haber experimentado.

.

.

.

. **Fin del flas back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pov Hinata

El rubio me sacó a bailar una bella pieza, es un hombre bastante agradable, no entiendo cómo puede ser amigo de toda la vida de alguien arrogante y de carácter tan difícil como Sasuke.

Volteé a mirar lo que el rubio me permitía, logré vislumbrar a Itachi levantarse de la mesa, parece molesto, le dice algo a Sasuke y se retira. Esto es extraño, Sasuke se queda viéndonos fijamente, ojalá esto no me acarree problemas con él más tarde.

Naruto me susurra al oído en un intento por ser sexy, pregunta sobre mi vida con el amargado de su mejor amigo, a lo que sólo atino a decir que apenas estamos empezando a conocernos como pareja, bueno eso no es del todo una mentira, pero no creo sea adecuado contar nuestras infidencias y pormenores.

Finaliza la pieza y el rubio toma mi mano para depositar un beso en ella, mira mis ojos con un brillo inusual en los suyos para luego fijar su azulina mirada en un punto atrás de nosotros. Vaya que este hombre me pone nerviosa, pero no es incómodo como suele sucederme con mi esposo, al contrario es algo extraño e hipnotizante. Por lo que puedo notar, no se trata de una mala persona, pero es todo un casanova.

Nota mental de Hinata: tener cuidado con el rubio.

Me apresuro al baño, debo tomar un poco de aire antes de ir donde Sasuke, su presencia cada vez se me hace más intolerable, le temo a su maldita y desconcertante mirada de hielo, me aterra si quiera tener intimidad con él, aunque en algunos momentos pueda sentir algo de placer, eso no quita el hecho de sentirme usada y dolida, pues ese hombre es infinitamente cruel.

Paso por un pasillo y escucho un llanto infantil, no pude resistirme a entrar en el cuarto de dónde provenía el sollozo, al abrir vi que habían muchas cunas vacías, sólo había un par ocupadas, uno de los bebés ahí se encontraba llorando, al parecer por la fiesta se habían olvidado de los pequeños, tomé en brazos al bebé para arrullarlo, observé con detenimiento las preciosas facciones del infante, sus ojitos verdes almendrados como esmeraldas y el cabello tan negro como el azabache, es un niño precioso, con sus pucheros y expresión de pereza me atrapó.

Fin Pov. Hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaste de regreso al jardín trasero cuando oíste unos ruiditos como de gemidos infantiles y una melodiosa voz tarareando en una de las habitaciones, al detenerte quedaste encantado con la imagen de Hinata cargando un hermoso bebé en brazos, justo cuando creías que no podía ser más encantadora, te topas con esa hermosa escena. Suspiraste resignado y retomaste tu camino para acompañar a tu hermano, hasta que lo viste pasar sin siquiera notarte, se detuvo justo donde tú lo hiciste con anterioridad, por unos momentos lo viste en esa misma expresión tuya al notar lo hermosa que luce esa mujer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pov Sasuke.

Estaba harto de encontrarme completamente solo en esa mesa y más después de las irritantes palabras de mi hermano, qué carajo le pasa a esa mujer que no llega, primero me deja por irse a bailar con el rubio idiota y ahora no vuelve.

Me pongo de pie para ir en su búsqueda y retirarnos del lugar hacia nuestra casa, voy a paso largo y rápido, hay un hombre que se cruza en mi camino pero lo ignoro, no es momento de socializar, logro escuchar un tarareo con un timbre de voz familiar, me detengo y al mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido veo algo que me petrificó, si he de decir que en un momento de mi vida sentí algo cálido en mi pecho debo admitir que se trata de este, desde que me casé con Hinata mi propósito era simplemente tener un hijo con ella y olvidarme de su existencia, pero verla con esa faceta tan maternal hizo mella en mí.

— Es hora de irnos— le dije de forma suave para no asustar a los pequeños que estaban ahí.

—oh, está bien, ¿me podrías regalar unos minutos? Estaba arrullando este pequeño que lloraba cuando pasé por aquí— sonreía encantadoramente al mirar al bebé —parece que con el ajetreo de la fiesta se han olvidado de los bebés, creo que le diré a Naruto que me permita ayudar de vez en cuando como voluntaria con los bebés, quisiera seguir viendo a este pequeño tan encantador, se me ha robado el corazón con tan solo mirarlo—

Estaba anonadado viéndola, ¿cómo puede alguien ser tan… hermosa? No lo puedo creer.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

Holitas mis zapatines con cola :3 es un gusto estar con ustedes de nuevo, vis sus comentarios acerca de que quieren que Sasuki termine con Hina así que os daré gusto con esa pero si dejo que se quede con ella tendremos un desenlace bastante triste muajajaja soy malita lo sé :3 me gusta el drama, no olviden que esta historia es oscura :P bueno aquí van los saluditos para:

 **AFuckingAngel**

 **drinea**

 **rcr**

 **hinatacris**

Y mi recomendado de fic para hoy es a pedido de drinea, un ItaHina, bueno en lo personal amé como loca el fic de " **Love Is** " de Sasha 545, es un fic ya terminado y altamente recomendable, con excelente forma de escritura y una historia muy bien estructurada. Con lemon muy dulce, la trama se desarrolla siendo que Itachi no tuvo que asesinar a su clan y pasa a enamorarse lentamente de nuestra adorada Hina.

Link:

s/8143968/1/Love-is


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de la serie NARUTO no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto, la historia presentada a continuación a partir de estos personajes es creada sin fines de lucro.

Contiene escenas de sexo explícito, alto contenido de lenguaje soez y de violencia, no aptas para menores de edad ni personas de mente cerrada.

 **Parejas:** SasuHina, ItaHina, leve NaruHina

Universo alterno

Esta se supone que es una historia cruda y triste donde nuestra protagonista Hinata sufre a causa de un matrimonio por conveniencia donde Sasuke es el villano, un tipo frío y cruel que le hace la vida un infierno a Hinata por el simple hecho de ser una mujer y de que se empieza a enamorar de ella, pero no cuenta con un pequeño detalle, su hermano.

Debo hacer una aclaración y es que los personajes lucen como en la película The Last me refiero a las edades… Itachi… bueno Itachi luce igual XD

 **ME LA ROBASTE**

Capítulo 7

 **El plan**

Te quedaste prendado de la imagen que se presentaba ante tus ojos, la bella mujer que prácticamente acorralaste para que te jurara ante el altar permanecer a tu lado hasta el fin de sus días y que hasta el momento has hecho de su vida un infierno nuevamente logró que otro pedazo de la coraza de hielo que blindaba tu podrido corazón cayese sin que pusieses resistencia alguna.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz del exterior que se colaba a través de las persianas de pálida madera a medio cerrar, esto le daba un ambiente cálido al recinto donde Hinata mecía entre sus brazos a un pequeño de pocos meses el cual miraba con embeleso la cara de tu esposa que tarareaba una dulce melodía tratando de hacer que el niño cayera en brazos de Morfeo para que se embarcase hacia el mundo de los sueños de leche y ositos de felpa. Los ojos plateados de la Hyūga se levantaron abanicando sus pestañas dirigiendo su mirada hacia el marco de la puerta donde te encontrabas recargado con tu habitual semblante inexpresivo aunque tus ojos negros como carbón demostraban lo absorto de tu persona, ella al verte no se molestó en ocultar lo tensa que tu presencia la puso, pues en modo protector sus brazos cobijaron contra su pecho al niño que yacía en ellos, eso te molestó internamente, y quisiste, por extraño que parezca, aliviar la tensión de sus gestos, te acercaste a ella suavizando tu gélido rostro y miraste al niño que cargaba, sin duda reconociste las facciones, cabello negro con una extraña forma que era atada en un diminuto moño en lo alto de su cabeza, los ojos verde añil que a pesar de su corta edad escrutaban todo lo que le rodeaba.

— ¿Sabes de quién se trata ese niño que sostienes?— te acercaste hasta quedar frente a ella sin perder el contacto con sus plateados ojos.

—No he de negarle que sus facciones me intrigan y se me hace muy familiar pero no sé de quién se trata— lleva su mirada al niño que enrollaba con sus deditos algunos del azulado y lacio cabello que caía grácilmente por los hombros y la clavícula de tu esposa.

—Es el hijo del matrimonio Nara, ellos hace poco murieron en un atentado contra el padre y no hay familiares en el país que puedan hacerse cargo del niño, los hermanos de la madre no han podido ser localizados— por un momento algo parecido a la compasión se alojó en tu pecho, por muy canalla que fueses no quisieras que un hijo tuyo pasase por algo similar y más siendo tan pequeño, no se lo deseas a nadie. Viste cómo la mirada de ella la cubrió un oscuro manto de melancolía mientras se cristalizaba en lágrimas y sus cejas se arquearon con pesar.

—Señor Uchiha— llamó tu atención —Bueno… yo quería… digo… quiero hacerle una petición— se removió incómoda en su sitio.

—Habla de una vez— soltaste exasperado por su titubeo al hablas, cosa que hizo que su incomodidad aumentara, al ver esto te reprendiste mentalmente y acotando recordar mantener algo más de paciencia con tu esposa para así no asustarla más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

—Yo… yo quisiera que adoptáramos a este bebé, antes de que se niegue déjeme hablar por favor— se encogió de hombros al sentir tu mirada severa sobre ella pero no refutaste y le indicaste con un movimiento de cabeza que prosiguiera.

—Sólo necesito que me ayude, no tendrá ningún tipo de obligación con él, yo me encargaría de que no le molestase, tampoco interferirá con lo de su herencia, y mucho menos con hijo que usted pide de mí, sólo… sólo deseo cuidarlo y amarlo, me he enamorado de él con sólo verlo, se lo ruego por favor.— te miraba suplicante y apunto de derramar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus cuencas al tiempo que aferraba al pequeño a su pecho. Sin duda esto te dio una grandiosa oportunidad para manejarla a tu antojo, o eso pensaste en un principio.

—Sólo tengo una condición— su mirada se iluminó llenándote el pecho de un extraño cosquilleo y no supiste qué te impulsó a decir lo que dijiste pero en el fondo sentiste que una pesada carga de años se iba cayendo de a poco de tus hombros.

—Quiero que termines con tantas formalidades hacia mí y vuelve al cuarto que desde siempre debimos compartir— la sonrisa que adornaba sus carnosos labios se congeló en el acto, el labio inferior tembló para poder esbozar en un tono muy bajo y lastimero su respuesta.

—Yo no…— suspiró dándose ánimos —Está bien, desde esta misma noche cumpliré con el trato… sólo deseo tener desde mañana a mi hijo.

La sola mención de ese inocente como su hijo revolvió tu estómago, dirigiste tu oscura mirada al pequeño inspeccionando, te cuestionas si fue la mejor decisión pero ya no había marcha atrás, diste tu palabra y no eres de los que se retractan.

—mañana mismo vendremos por él, ahora deberemos hablar con Naruto así serán mucho más rápidos los trámites— viste en sus ojos formarse la luz de la ilusión y aunque lo niegues eso de algún modo te reconfortó.

Ella abrazó al niño contra su pecho mientras soltaba un suspiro emocionada para luego devolverlo a su cuna y acariciar las regordetas y sonrojadas mejillas, lo mismo hizo con el otro bebé que despertaba, te quedaste como un completo tonto embelesado viendo el derroche de dulzura y maternidad que nunca habías podido apreciar pues no tuviste la oportunidad de gozar de ello, sólo de los cuidados impersonales, fríos y carentes de afecto de las muchas mujeres a las que se les fue pagado por tal servicio.

Sus ojos hermosamente plateados se dirigieron a ti y con una bella sonrisa que no habías apreciado en ella desde que la conociste se acercó a ti y depositó un pequeño beso en tu mejilla al ponerse de puntitas, dejándote petrificado pero con esa extraña calidez en tu pecho creciendo un poco más.

—Gracias, señ… Sasuke…— sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosa al empezar a dejar de lado toda la formalidad que suele emplear contigo. De forma casi automática y antes de que se apartara de ti rodeaste con tus fibrosos brazos la estrecha cintura de tu esposa y acercaste tus labios tus labios a los suyos sumergiéndolos en una extraña atmosfera nunca antes experimentada por ambos, algo se encendió entre los dos en ese instante. Recorriste su espalda con tus grandes manos abarcándola por completo y pegándola lo más que podías, por raro que parezca Hinata no se resistió ni un momento a tu contacto hasta la sentías corresponder de manera recatada y tímida a tu beso lo cual te dio pie para hacerlo lo más apasionado posible, pasaste tu lengua por el labio inferior de ella y le diste un apretón contra tu duro cuerpo para que tu húmeda lengua se abriese camino hasta la sedosidad de su tibio interior, ambas lenguas danzaban entrelazadas dentro de aquella cavidad, no pudiste evitar bajar tus manos hacia sus glúteos para amasarlos con deseo, de repente ella volvió en sí y percatarse de lugar donde estaban, el rosa de sus mejillas se tornó rojo violento y se esparció por todo su rostro, paró de golpe el beso y te empujó suavemente, soltaste en resoplido en protesta y la miraste molesto por su gestos.

—E... este lugar no es el indicado para esto— aunque ella tenía razón en sus palabras no querías cortar con ese delicioso momento que compartían ambos.

—está bien, será mejor ir donde Naruto ahora mismo— ella asintió quedadamente, diste la vuelta y empezaste a salir del cuarto seguido de cerca por tu esposa.

Mientras se dirigían donde se encontraba Naruto tu arrogancia natural no te permitió disfrutar de su magnífica compañía, tuviste que caminar orgulloso dejándola relegada atrás tuyo, ¿qué acaso no te cansas? Por un momento logras tener toda su atención y lo arruinas por tu jodido ego.

—Apresúrate, quiero salir pronto de aquí— le dices de manera tosca ahora sí rompiendo con cualquier rezago del encanto que hubiese podido quedar del lapsus que compartieron.

—Sí señor— te respondió con su voz en un hilo y apresurando el paso para darte alcance. Llegaron en completo mutismo al sitio del evento sin percatarse de una oscura mirada que los seguía a lo lejos imprimiendo en esta todo un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados y rabia reprimida por demasiado tiempo. Después de un rato lograste divisar una rubia y corta cabellera, dirigiste tus acelerados pasos hasta él, tomaste la cintura de tu esposa de manera posesiva justo antes de estar en frente de tu objetivo.

—Naruto, necesitamos hablar sobre uno de los niños que están aquí, el hijo de los Nara— el rubio se descolocó por la información que le soltaste de repente, pero sacudió su cabeza para espabilar.

— ¿Hablar de qué sobre ese pequeño? — se rascaba un lado de la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—Mi esposa y yo decidimos adoptarlo— lo miraste de manera inquisidora sobresaltándose se inmediato.

—Vaya Sasuke, esto no me lo esperaba, bueno el pequeño Shikadai será afortunado de tener como madre a una mujer tan hermosa como Hinata— te asqueó la mirada que le lanzó a tu esposa.

— ¿Cuándo podremos tenerlo en casa? — lo interrumpiste de manera brusca para cortar con su sarta de halagos a tu mujer.

—Bueno como sabrán esto conlleva muchos trámites pero no será ningún problema yo me encargo de ello, me entenderé con Hinata para ello— le lanzaste una mirada fulminante pero sabías que uno de los dos tendría que encargarse de ello y por cuestión de cargar laborales esa tendría que ser ella, te cabreaba saber que Hinata tendría que estar en contacto con este idiota, lo mejor sería si alguien de tu confianza la acompañase pero nadie es digno de aquello.

—Está bien, entonces nos retiramos, te comunicas con Hinata al teléfono de la casa— halaste del agarre que mantenías a la cintura de la mujer y apenas le diste tiempo a despedirse. Cruzaste una mirada con Itachi y de esa manera salieron presurosamente del lugar.

El trayecto a la mansión fue en completo mutismo y sin reparar en los acontecimientos de la fiesta.

.

.

.

.

Pov Hinata.

Se podría decir que la velada fue maravillosa pero con ello trajo situaciones, o bien podría decirse que apresuró ciertas cosas que tarde o temprano debían pasar, sé que como esposa debo cumplir con mis obligaciones, pero cómo hacer cuando mi esposo simplemente me ve como un lindo objeto más de la casa, una esposa trofeo, y ahora que me he prendado de tan adorable niño he dejado de lado la poca libertad que poseía y el espacio que había conseguido, todo por mi deseo de darle amor a alguien que de verdad lo necesita, se preguntarán por qué simplemente no me dejo embarazar, eso es algo que espero en algún momento lograr, pero cuando te enamoras de una manera tan maternal de alguien lo que más deseas es darle una vida maravillosa a ese lindo ser.

Continuará….

Hola mis zapatines con Kola, yo aquí con la cara pelada con una nueva entrega de me la robaste, con la excusa de siempre, falta de tiempo e inspiración, este capi me costó mucho escribirlo :/ ojalá ya para el próximo ya pueda mejorar pues viene con lemon y llega Shikadai a la casa, se preguntarán por qué puse a Shikadai, pues porque de la nueva generación es mi niño favorito ajajaja se me hace que tiene una carita tan tierna.

Nos vemos en la próxima 3 besitos

Subido 02/07/2016


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de la serie NARUTO no me pertenecen, son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto, la historia presentada a continuación a partir de estos personajes es creada sin fines de lucro.

Contiene escenas de sexo explícito, alto contenido de lenguaje soez y de violencia, no aptas para menores de edad ni personas de mente cerrada.

 **Parejas:** SasuHina, ItaHina, leve NaruHina

Universo alterno

Esta se supone que es una historia cruda y triste donde nuestra protagonista Hinata sufre a causa de un matrimonio por conveniencia donde Sasuke es el villano, un tipo frío y cruel que le hace la vida un infierno a Hinata por el simple hecho de ser una mujer y de que se empieza a enamorar de ella, pero no cuenta con un pequeño detalle, su hermano.

Debo hacer una aclaración y es que los personajes lucen como en la película The Last me refiero a las edades… Itachi… bueno Itachi luce igual XD

* * *

 _"_ _Eres tan necesaria para mí como el aire a mis pulmones, tu recuerdo camina incesante por mi desgastada mente, este frágil corazón que solo espera el que lo dejes entregarle todos y cada uno de los inquebrantables sentimientos que alberga._

 _Olvidémonos de todo y de todos, huyamos sin medir distancias, entreguémonos a las dulces mieles del amor que nos une aún a pesar de las circunstancias._

 _Déjame amarte…_

 _Déjame besarte…_

 _Déjame hacerte feliz…._

 _Sé mía…"_

 ** _Siempre para ti: Itachi Uchiha_**

 **Me la robaste**

 **Capítulo 8**

Si te dijesen hace tres días que Sasuke Uchiha podría llegar a ser un buen hombre y tiene algo de sentimientos sin duda soltarías a reír como descocida, simplemente es algo que se creería imposible en alguien con corazón de piedra como él, pero efectivamente llegó el día en que las cosas cambiarían, el mismo día de aquella extraña fiesta tu vida daría un vuelco enorme y aunque no te arrepientes de la decisión que tomaste, al tener al pequeño Shikadai en tus brazos ahora que estás en la oficina de Naruto junto al Uchiha menor no puedes evitar pensar y sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho por el precio que tuviste que pagar, las contradicciones se arremolinan en tu mente dejándote intranquila…

 **Flash back**

Estaban entrando a la imponente mansión que desde meses atrás era tu "hogar", tus pies se ponían uno frente al otro llevándote como autómata por el empedrado sendero que atraviesa el jardín delantero hasta la puerta de entrada, cruzaron el umbral e Itachi se retiró a su alcoba sin dirigirte siquiera una mirada, lo que te dolió profundamente a pesar de saber que así es como debe ser y mucho más ahora que debes estar sólo al pendiente de tu esposo.

Tus pasos te llevaron al que hasta los últimos días era tu cuarto, estabas con tu mano sobre el picaporte girándolo y una mano se posa sobre la tuya apretándola firmemente, llevas tu mirada para encontrarte con una gélida y oscura por parte de tu esposo.

—No pensarás faltar a tu palabra desde ya…— escupió las palabras como si de veneno se tratase, en ese momento tu cuerpo tembló con el más puro miedo, las palabras parecían atorarse en tu garganta. —No querrás que ese bonito bebé se quede en ese lugar y sea adoptado por alguien más— chillaste compungida por sus palabras y con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas tomaste el valor para hablar.

—En… en ningún momento pienso incumplir con mi palabra necesito mis cosas en especial mi ropa de dormir— sí, te tembló la voz, pero cómo no hacerlo si es el mismo demonio quien te intimida, él, que aún no soltaba tu mano sobre el picaporte fue quien terminó de abrir la puerta dándote el espacio de pasar, avanzaste rápidamente hasta el closet donde guardabas la ropa de dormir sin percatarte que Sasuke nunca abandonó la habitación sólo cerró con seguro la misma y se sentó a tu espalda en la mullida cama, al darte la vuelta grande fue tu sorpresa al verlo ahí.

—Iré a cambiarme al baño— en el momento que te movías para irte se movió rápido y su gran mano se cerró alrededor de tu muñeca impidiéndolo y arrastrándote hasta donde hace un momento se encontraba.

—No lo harás— dijo autoritario como siempre —desvístete aquí y ahora para mí— al decir eso su voz se tornó aterciopelada, lo que extrañamente te causó un estremecimiento que fue a parar en tu entrepierna.

Con manos temblorosas fuiste bajando los tirantes del vestido negro de diseñador colocando tu antebrazo bajo tus pechos para sostenerlo un poco y así evitar que cayera al suelo, bajaste la mirada para encontrar algo de valor y continuar.

—Desvístete ya— ordenó con clara molestia en su voz, asustada dirigiste tu mirada hacia él notando que se encontraba ya sin su saco negro desanudando su corbata y una erección que ya comenzaba a notarse, bajaste de nueva cuenta la mirada avergonzada y dejaste caer el vestido rebelando la lencería que esa misma mañana había hecho que casi te devorara a besos, al verte semi desnuda su mirada se afiló y la erección que apenas era notable dobló su tamaño.

—Ven y siéntate sobre mi polla— su voz, esa maldita voz no deja de causarte extrañas emociones, casi sin voluntad te acercas poniéndote frente a él, te toma de las caderas, sus manos repasan todas cada una de tus curvas dejando su marca en ellas y acerca su rostro a tu bajo abdomen para depositar besos suaves y excitantes completamente ajenos a él, besó, lamió, mordió, amasó y acarició hasta hartarse, por tu parte apretaste tus manos sobre tu pecho tratando de controlar la abrumadora cantidad sensaciones que te llegan con cada uno de sus toques, te preguntas ¿qué es lo que está haciendo este hombre de ti? Una muñeca para saciar sus gustos, te manipula peor de lo que en su tiempo lo hizo tu padre, y ahora estás aquí hecha un manojo de nervios por todo lo que en ti produce.

Su agarre firme sobre tus nalgas y el tirón que hizo hacia abajo te sacaron de tus pensamientos para terminar sentada sobre su entrepierna, por instinto doblaste las piernas quedando perfectamente frente a frente, tu mirada y la suya se quedaron segundos escrutadoramente una sobre la otra.

— _Esos ojos oscuros y profundos llenos de malicia, es como si me robaran el alma—_

El primero en acercarse fue él quien sin mediar palabra tomó tus labios de manera salvaje casi brusca, su intrusa lengua jugueteó con la tuya grotescamente quitándote el aliento sin dejar de pasar sus manos por la extensión de tu espalda hasta quedarse quietas sobre tu trasero para empujarte y hacer que tus caderas oscilen iniciando así un roce entre sus partes más sensibles.

—Me pones tan duro _liebe_ *— dijo ronroneando a tu oído —Necesito follarte— aquello sólo incrementó la pasión que te embargaba.

— _Esas frases sazonadas con palabrotas sólo logran que mi entrepierna se humedezca aún más de lo que ya se encuentra_ —

Aún sin emitir ni un solo vocablo tu cuerpo le decía a gritos que te tomara, esa fricción que llevaban rato haciendo dejó rastros de humedad que brillaba en el pantalón del hombre y tus bragas como elixir placentero exclusivo de dioses y prohibido para mortales.

Su agarre fue aún más firme sobre tu trasero para así de un solo movimiento dejarte sumisa bajo él, con tus piernas alrededor de su cadera, apoyó sus rodillas en el colchón dejando caer su pantalón al desatarlo para inmediatamente bajar de nuevo y embestirte retomando el intenso roce de sus partes, aquella fricción de esa deliciosa erección contra tu fémina por poco y te lleva a culminar de no ser porque Sasuke levantó su torso para así deshacerse del resto de su ropa para posar su mirada oscura en tus empapadas bragas, las toma de los lados y las baja sin perder oportunidad de acariciar tu suave piel dejando un camino eléctrico por donde estos pasaban, esto sólo te incitaba a mover tus piernas que aún reposaban en su cadera en forma de caricia anunciándole que lo invitabas a atreverse muchos más, por ese sólo lapsus de placer que te estaba brindando, estás cediendo a sus caprichos, pero, ¿Qué acaso él no cedió a tu deseo? sí, lo hizo, y aunque se tratase de algo noble y por simple amor a un pequeño, el ceder de esa manera no es algo que se espere de Sasuke Uchiha, entonces ¿hay algo de malo en entregarte a él? A fin de cuentas es tu esposo… al menos es la jodida justificación que le das a tu acto de ceder fácilmente ante sus caricias y no porque él realmente despierte ese lado que ni el mismo Itachi pudo conocer de ti.

El roce de ese enorme mazo de carne que se paseaba por la abertura de tus labios vaginales te sacó de tus contradicciones mentales, no supiste en qué momento se quitó su última prenda pero estaba tan erguido y duro que inconscientemente deseabas ser traspasada de una sola estocada hasta tocar tu punto más profundo, él notó eso en tu mirar nublado, no hacían falta las palabras, simple y sencillamente se comunicaban con el más puro deseo carnal como animales irracionales, levantabas la cadera como ofreciéndote hacia él, la piel te hervía sin piedad esperando ser desgarrada a besos.

—Oh estás tan mojada y caliente te quiero follar ya _—_ fueron las únicas palabras que dio antes de levantar su cadera ligeramente e introducir su enorme falo dentro de ti sin detenerse un segundo hasta llegar al fondo, al tener tus piernas tan arriba pudiste sentir perfectamente el golpe de sus testículos sobre tus nalgas, una, dos, tres estocadas lentas y profundas mientras ambos se acostumbraban a esa indescriptible sensación de hallarse desbordados de placer, sus labios descendieron por tu mentón con algunos lametones sobre tu piel más sensible que nunca, recorrieron el camino por tu cuello y clavícula hasta llegar a tus erectos y rosados pezones.

—Mmm qué tetas más enormes te cargas, me voy alimentar de ellas— sí, es un hombre burdo para tratarte pero lo que te hace entrar en conflicto contigo misma es que eso te excita cuando lo tienes encima y entre tus piernas, siempre juraste amar a Itachi pero te jode saber que Sasuke produce esto en ti.

Su lengua se enrosca en uno de tus erectos pezones, sentiste tus senos arder, tu mente, aún sin salir de su aturdimiento reconoció el instante en que sus dientes apresaron uno de tus cabos a lo que sólo dejaste escapar el primer gemido de la noche, mismo que le infló el ego por lo cual repitió el mismo procedimiento con el otro pezón necesitado de atención, tu clítoris latía frenético por las estimulaciones a las cuales fue sometido tu seno, mientras llevaba un ritmo suave en sus embestidas su mano siguió un camino por todo tu plano abdomen deteniéndose momentáneamente en tu ombligo jugueteando en él, su mano se desvió a la parte trasera de tu cuerpo para tomarte de los glúteos empezando un nuevo ritmo de estocadas, cada una más profunda que la anterior, tus paredes lo apretaban ayudadas de ese exquisito ritmo impuesto por él, tan dominante como siempre con su mano libre tomó tus dos muñecas colocándolas cruzadas sobre tu cabeza dejándote completamente sometida a él y su voluntad, tú gustosa y por la bruma, en ese instante lo aceptabas, como muestra de ello pasaste a ser un poco más activa, tus manos se pasaron por el contorno de sus costillas hasta sus omóplatos clavando tus uñas manchando ligeramente tu impecable manicura blanca.

Tus gemidos casi animales le marcaban el ritmo a seguir, el calor abrazante amenazaba con desbordarlos en cualquier momento acelerando sus estoques, su mano se coló entre ellos para así acariciar ese pequeño y rosáceo botón de carne, con un movimiento ágil se apoderó de tu cuello clavando en él sus dientes acción que en lugar de producirte dolor sólo aumentó la lujuria que te consumía devolviendo también la mordida, cosa que también fue sorprendente para él. Succionando esa misma parte de tu cuello presionó con la yema del dedo tu clítoris hasta hacer que con un sollozo lo soltases, tu húmedo canal que contenía ese grueso mástil de carne empezó a contraerse haciéndolo bramar tu nombre y jurar en un idioma que no entendías, el temblor en tus piernas se hizo muy marcado, y tu cuerpo, tenso por alcanzar la cima lo llevó también a su clímax personal, con una última estocada se dejó ir en tu interior inundándote con ese espeso líquido blanco. Exhausto cayó sobre tu pecho tratando de regular su respiración.

Al bajar de la bruma a que fuiste sometida, el peso de lo sucedido llegó a tus hombros y unas traicioneras lágrimas escaparon de tus ojos, no estás haciendo algo que pueda catalogarse como malo pero el sólo hecho de traicionar tus propios sentimientos te hace sentirte indigna, además de que otro sentimiento se cruza por tu mente, el desear que en un principio toda esta entrega hubiese sido diferente.

Al sentir tus silenciosos sollozos Sasuke levantó su cabeza de entre tus pechos, con el ceño fruncido te pregunta:

—Y ahora ¿qué mierda te pasa? —

— Que… ojalá esto hubiese sido así en un principio y no de la manera horrible en que pasó— apenas pudiste sacar tu voz, viste que por un momento su mirada se descompuso pero inmediatamente volvió a esa pared de hielo habitual para bajarse de ti sacando su flácido miembro de ti y acomodarse dándote la espalda.

—Deja de pensar en tonterías y duerme que mañana irás por el niño ese, yo me encargo de lo demás— con esto no dijo una sola palabra más y se quedó dormido como si nada dándote a espalda.

 **Fin del flasback**

—Hinata— una voz cantarina y jocosa te sacó de tus pensamientos haciéndote espabilar y dirigir tu mirada al rubio que te sonreía coquetamente. —Estás toda sonrojada, qué adorable eres, te decía que si te aburres del amargado de tu esposo no dudes un buscarme— esto hizo gruñir a Sasuke quien fulminaba con la mirada al rubio que ni se fijaba en ello por estar coqueteándote.

Sasuke se puso de pie de manera brusca y te haló un poco el hombro para que se te parases y salieran del sitio.

—Joven Naruto, gracias por brindarme esta alegría de tener al pequeño Shikadai en mi familia— te inclinaste levemente con el bebé dormilón en tus brazos y saliste del lugar acompañada de un Sasuke imperturbable como siempre pero mirándote de reojo.

—Gracias Sasuke— susurraste suavemente a lo que él sólo asintió y aumentó su andar hasta llegar al lujoso auto negro que los esperaba. —debo ir a hacer unas compras si quieres puedo tomar un taxi— le dijiste un poco insegura.

—Yo te llevo, me conviene que me vean contigo, créeme esto no sólo lo hice por ti, ya deberías saber que nunca hago nada si no obtengo un beneficio a cambio— y así la precaria imagen que habías tratado de arreglar de él se terminó de romper….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Camino entre la penumbra que envuelve los lúgubres pasillos de esta mansión sin vida, el pecho se me aprieta provocándome un insondable dolor, mi respiración es agitada, por más que miles de veces haya pasado por esto nunca podré sobrellevarlo bien, mis manos caen a mis costados casi inertes dificultándome aún más el movimiento, el deterioro en mi cuerpo cada vez es mayor; esto que hemos pasado, el amor que me arrebatan de las manos sólo me hace querer hundirme de la peor forma en la miseria de esta jodida enfermedad…. Amor mío espero que al final seas feliz porque tú lo mereces porque a mí ya no me queda mucho para serlo._

* * *

Hola mis zapatines con kola espero hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capi y me perdonen por mi demora, nos vemos en una próxima oportunidad. besitos y espero sus comentarios 3

Simazame fuera


End file.
